Shawn Spencers of the World Unite
by Skysalla
Summary: The first international meeting of the Foundation of Shawn Spencers of the world may have dire results for one Shawn spencer. The only question is...which one? Crackfic


Author's Notes-I do not own Psych. This story is crackfic, you have been warned.

------------------

Shawn Spencers of the World Unite.

"We call together the first international meeting of Shawn Spencers of the World to discuss a horrible crisis we all face, Shawn Spencer!"

"Which one?" The man he knew as Shawn W. Spencer asked.

"The one whose annoying personality is bringing a bad reputation to us all."

"Shawn K. Spencer?"

"No."

"Shawn I. Spencer?"

"No!" He slammed his fist down onto the podium, the Shawn Spencer flag that hung from it fluttering from the impact. "I am talking about Shawn H. Spencer."

"But _you're_ Shawn H. Spencer."

"I am Shawn _Harold_ Spencer, I am talking about Shawn _Henry_ Spencer." His voice dripped with venom as the projector flashed the image of the Shawn in question onto the screen behind him. The image was scanned from a newspaper, the words "Psychic Foils Robbery" printed in large mocking letters above the smug grin of the Shawn in question.

"This man!" He fumed as he pointed an accusing finger to the large picture. "Is constantly in the papers, his antics bringing a bad name to Shawn Spencers all over the world! Something must be done!"

"He helped prove my aunt innocent for murder!"

"What an excellent idea!"

The man who had spoken up looked confused. "You want to prove him innocent?"

"No, better. Shawn Spencers of the world, we are going to kill Shawn Henry Spencer."

The resounding cheer deafened out the few protests. Shawn Harold Spencer grinned.

The mission had taken only a few hours to plan. The excessive amount of information available in the papers had made their job easier. Five Shawn Spencers had flown to Santa Barbara, with three more to follow in a few hours in case there were any hiccups in the operation.

They stole a van and drove it to the location given on the internet as the "Psych Office"

"Can we stop and get a smoothie on the way?"

"No Shawn E. Spencer, we cannot."

"How bout after?" Shawn A. Spencer asked.

"Fine." He looked to Shawn T. Spencer and Shawn D. Spencer as they arrived. "We ready?"

"Yeah, we're set." Shawn D. Spencer responded.

They exploded from the van, wielding various objects with which to inflict pain. Shawn A. Spencer slammed the door down as they burst inside.

The culprit was sleeping on his desk, drooling.

"Disgusting."

While he had known the culprit had an accomplice during most of his escapades he hadn't expected the other man to be there.

"Uh…We're…closed."

"Be quiet Burton."

"Shawn?"

Six different heads turned and responded with a "yes?"

He looked to Shawn H. Spencer, the one that needed to die as the man rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey guys…we can't take any more cases right now…"

"We don't want to give you a job."

"How bout a smoothie?"

"You are the job."

"I'm sorry...what?"

Shawn Harold Spencer snapped his fingers and instantly his four companions attacked the two men in the office. They struggled but were quickly overcome, handcuffed and brought to the center of the room.

"Now, I usually get to know someone before I let them put me in handcuffs…"

"You want to know who we are Shawn H. Spencer?"

The man blinked at the use of his middle initial.

"This here, is Shawn A. Spencer, Shawn T. Spencer, Shawn D. Spencer and Shawn E. Spencer. I am Shawn Harold Spencer. Together we are the lead patriarchs of the Shawn Spencers of the World Foundation."

"Dude, am I about to get initiated?"

"You Shawn Henry Spencer are about to die."

The man called Gus whimpered, clearly fearing for his own life.

"Only him."

"Are you aware that all your middle initials spell out death?"

"Yes."

"Oh…okay…Why am I dying?"

"Because you are bringing a bad reputation for Shawn Spencers everywhere."

"Doing what?"

"Because you are a psychic."

"What?"

"Foundation policy prohibits such tom foolery. You must die."

"Since you guys have my name, would killing me be a murder…or a suicide?"

He turned towards his friend.

"Gus?"

"I kill you both."

"Both who Gus?"

"All of you, I kill you all."

Shawn Harold Spencer brought the baseball bat up to align it with Shawn Henry Spencer's head.

"Goodbye, Shawn Henry Spencer."

Shawn Henry Spencer winced, bracing himself for impact when the door was bust open again.

Six men clothed in dark robes entered the rooms, several of them doing flips and leaping about like ninjas.

"Stop!" the first one shouted. Each of them came to rest in a circle around the room before simultaneously reaching up to remove their hoods. When they did Gus's chin dropped in shock as six Shawn Spencers said in unison.

"Dad?"

Shawn watched as his father, the first ninja he realized, stepped forward.

"We represent the Guild of fathers of Shawn Spencers, and we must stop you in your actions immediately."

Each man blubbered for speech, but it was Gus who found it.

"What the hell?"

"Gus, shut up."

"Yes Mr. Spencer." Shawn snorted as he realized it wouldn't matter which man Gus had just said that to, it would have applied anywhere.

"We formed this alliance to protect the well being of our sons. You have no right to murder one another."

Each of the six father's turned to their sons. "Understood?"

"Yes dad." Six voices chirped back.

"Good."

The six men disappeared from the room in a similar style to that which they had entered. Shawn found himself and Gus being released and lifted to their feet.

"Wanna go get a smoothie?" the man he realized had been introduced as Shawn A. Spencer asked.

"Totally."

"Sweet."

"Dude, does this club have like...tee shirts or something? Cause sign me up…seriously."


End file.
